Airboats and ground effect vehicles are conventionally propelled by power driven propellers operative in the sense of an airplane propeller and steerage of airboats and ground effect vehicles is often accomplished through the utilization of steering vanes or rudders of generally conventional design. However, when these steering vanes or rudders are utilized, precise maneuvering control, braking and reverse movement of airboats and ground effect vehicles is difficult or substantially impossible. Accordingly, many different forms of sophisticated air ducting and jet systems heretofore have been designed to enable airboats and ground effect vehicles to be precisely maneuvered, braked and operated in reverse. However, these sophisticated systems are expensive and subject to malfunction. Accordingly, a need exists for a steering control of the steering vane or rudder-type which may be utilized in conjunction with an airboat or ground effect vehicle and which will enable an airboat or ground effect vehicle to be precisely maneuvered, braked and operated in reverse.
Various forms of control systems including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,362,495, 3,398,809, 3,608,662, 3,608,663, 3,861,491, 3,870,121 and 4,046,215. However, these previously known forms of steering control systems are not capable of functioning in the improved manner of the instant invention.